Flowers and Gravestones
by Just A Writing Nonny
Summary: It had been five years since she passed, but the memory was still fresh in Ja'far's mind.


**Oh my goodness the first thing I've written not based on a prompt of some kind-**

 **Magi does not belong to me-**

* * *

Everyone had been and went already, been and done; they'd all already paid their dues to the deceased. But Ja'far still had something he wanted to do.

In one of the meadows he sat, picking flowers and making flower necklaces and flower crowns, thinking of the person he was going to give them to.

How had it been five years already since that day?

How had it been five years since Rurumu died?

It had only seemed like it was recently, the day of her passing. Ja'far's heart broke a little more every time he thought of how she had left.

 _It had only been a few days since the war ended, yet it felt like a lifetime. Rurumu, the strongest woman Ja'far ever knew, had been fatally wounded and was in a room to herself, people allowed to come and go as they pleased. Hinahoho never left the room unless required, and Rurumu seemed to barely be holding on._

 _Everyone had paid their dues except one. Ja'far. He couldn't bring himself to go face his adoptive mother, his resolve shaking every time someone said anything about the Immuchak woman._

 _Sinbad had told Ja'far that he should go to see her before her time was up, obviously barely holding on to his composure. Rurumu had asked to be buried in Sindria, the country her family was in._

 _Hinahoho approached the pale General, one of the rare times he'd left Rurumu since the incident._

" _She wants to see you, Ja'far…" He said, his voice laced with exhaustion and emotion. How had he kept himself together when the love of his life was dying?_

" _O-Okay…" Ja'far nodded, turning and going off to Rurumu's room, expecting Hinahoho to follow. He was surprised when he didn't, but assumed that the giant Immuchak man was going to check on his children._

 _Every step he took closer to the room felt like another brick on his shoulders, the small tap tap tap of his shoes against the floor soon becoming too much to handle._

 _Thank God the room was close and he reached there quickly._

 _Once he stood outside the door he felt the tears coming to his eyes, and they spilled over once he entered the room._

 _Rurumu looked like she was dead already._

 _Her skin was deathly pale, covered in bandages seeping with blood, her eyes closed, and her long blue hair cascading down the bed. He took a step forward toward her, a well of emotions inside him bubbling up inside of him._

" _Rurumu…?" He spoke up, trying to sound composed._

" _Ja'far…" She responded, opening her green eyes and looking at Ja'far with a small smile on her face. "Come, sit.." Her voice was scratchy and seemed as if it were painful to talk, so Ja'far didn't make her say more than she needed to._

" _Rurumu… Please… Why did you call me here…?" Ja'far asked, trying to keep from crying even more._

" _I wanted… To apologize.. For not being a proper mother to you.. I'm sorry…" As she said these words, her eyes brimmed with tears. "I-I won't be here much longer… T-Tell Hina and my children I love them, alright?" As she asked this, the tears were shed and Ja'far collapsed next to the bed, saying,_

" _No! No, Rurumu you'll be alright! Y-You're the best mom I c-could've hoped for… I don't want to lose another person cl-close to me.." His voice cracked as he neared sobbing, allowing his emotions to take hold for a brief period of time, until he felt a gentle hand on his head, ruffling his hair._

" _Shh… My child, do not cry… Do you remember the song I taught you…?" She asked, looking at him with life barely shimmering in her beautiful eyes. When she felt Ja'far nod, she smiled slightly. "Would you sing it to me…? Please, let me hear your voice one more time…"_

 _Ja'far cried a bit more before he gathered his bearings enough to speak, but when he looked up into Rurumu's eyes, he felt himself nod and cave in. Who was he to deny a dying woman her wish? So, with that in mind, he began to sing as well put together as he could, seeing Rurumu's figure shake slightly with the effort to keep itself alive._

" _Oh, the waves roll low…And the waves roll high, and so it goes…Under the bright… blue…Endless sky… Waves try to measure… The days that we treasure… Wave hello.." He paused before he could say the last line, before hearing Rurumu start it in such a weak voice he barely heard it._

" _And wave…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Goodbye…"_

 _As that one, single word was said, Rurumu's eyes closed, her hand and body going limp as her soul left her body, and Ja'far knew she had left them._

Of course, as Ja'far was the last to see Rurumu alive, every year on this day rumors started up again about him killing her, but all were false. Ja'far glanced down at the flower crafts he had made, and smiled at the memory of Rurumu teaching him how to make them. Once he deemed them complete, he got up and looked at the sunset, basking slightly in its colors as he made his was way to the grave.

The wind rustled slightly, causing the fluttering of the trees to pick up a bit more. Ja'far kneeled in front of the grave, putting his gifts down on the grave as his green eyes brimmed with tears.

"Hello Rurumu… It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I miss you… I'm sorry I couldn't save you… I'm sorry… You were the b-best mom anyone could ever ask for… And I'm not even your own flesh and blood… But you treated me like it. You and Sin were the only ones who ever did that.. Thank you, Rurumu.. I know I never said this… But… I love you… May your home in the rukh be a happy one…" The tears streamed down his face, the sun having set by now as he got up, and as he walked away from the grave, a small little white rukh fluttered around the grave, resting upon the gift from Ja'far, and a voice whispered in the wind,

" _I love you too, my little Ja'far…"_


End file.
